1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device having a positioning blade spring for positioning a sliding element between two positioning components.
2. Related Art
Generally, DIN rails have been widely applied to system equipments and various cases. To fix various electronic devices (such as a power supply) to the DIN rail detachably, the body of the removable electronic device is often provided with a clamping device, so that the electronic device can be easily fixed to the DIN rail with the aid of the clamping device.
Besides the clamping device disposed on the body of the electronic device, a clamping device clamped on the DIN rail may be further designed, so as to be used together with different removable electronic devices, so that various electronic devices are enabled to be applied on the DIN rail.
Currently, most of the clamping devices for DIN rails are configured into reciprocating structures, i.e., the clamping devices for DIN rails are clamped and fixed to the DIN rails through an elastic recovery force of elastic elements (i.e., a clamping force for clamping and fixing to the DIN rails). This design enables the clamping devices to be fixed on the DIN rails steadily.
However, the current clamping devices for DIN rails in a reciprocating structure lack of an effective detaching positioning design, i.e., the user cannot get to know whether the reciprocating clamping device can be detached from the DIN rail or not. When the user needs to detach the reciprocating clamping device from the DIN rail, since the reciprocating clamping device is clamped to the DIN rail through the clamping force produced by the elastic element, the user has to overcome the clamping force produced by the elastic element with one hand, and detach the clamping device with the other hand. During detaching, the user cannot apparently recognize whether the reciprocating clamping device can be detached from the DIN rail or not merely with naked eyes, which is quite disadvantageous for the user to operate when detaching.
In addition, if the force provided is not sufficient for overcoming the clamping force of the elastic element, the user cannot recognize whether the clamping device can be detached from the DIN rail or not, and if the clamping device is detached from the DIN rail by force, it may possibly damage the clamping device, or damage the DIN rail, which are problems of the current clamping device.
To sum up, the problems that the clamping device cannot be easily detached from the DIN rail and is easily damaged have been existed in the prior art for a long time, so that it's necessary to bring forward an enhanced technique to solve such problems.